A mouse is widely used as an input apparatus for operating a GUI (Graphical User Interface) displayed two-dimensionally on a display. In recent years, various input apparatuses of a spatial operation type have been proposed without being limited to input apparatuses of a planar operation type that are typified by a mouse.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes a spatial operation type input apparatus including an acceleration detection section to detect an acceleration in a first direction, an angular velocity detection section to detect an angular velocity about an axis of a second direction orthogonal to the first direction, and a calculation means for calculating a velocity value of a casing in the first direction based on the acceleration and the angular velocity. It is assumed that with this, a natural movement of a pointer displayed on a screen can be attained for a movement of the input apparatus, thus improving the operability.    Patent Document 1: WO2009/035005